The present invention relates to a safety device for syringe and the device is slidably mounted to the barrel. The device is slidably operated to allow the needle extend from the device and receive the needle after being used.
A conventional syringe device is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a barrel 10 with a plunger 15 movably received in the barrel 10. A stopper 17 is connected to an end of the plunger 15 by a hook 17 on the distal end of the plunger 15. A base 12 extends from the barrel and a needle assembly 18 is mounted to the base 12. The needle assembly 18 includes a needle hub 180 and the needle 181 is secured to the needle hub 180. A cap is mounted to the needle hub 180 to protect the user from being hurt by the needle 181. Medicine is received in the chamber 11 in the barrel 10 and is ejected out from the needle 181 by pushing the plunger 15. However, the users are often hurt by the needle 181 when re-capping the cap to the needle hub 180 and this is dangerous for the users. Besides, the caps could disengaged from the discarded syringes and the janitors could be hurt by the needles without the protection of the caps.
The present invention intends to provide a safety device which is slidably mounted to the barrel and the needle is received in the device after the syringe is used.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a safety device for syringes and the safety device includes a sleeve having a first passage for receiving a connection member therein. A connection portion extends from a first end of the sleeve so as to form an inward shoulder. A plurality of grooves are defined in the inner periphery of the first passage and located at a second end of the sleeve. A plurality of protrusions extend inward from the inner periphery of the first passage of the sleeve.
The connection member has a base at a first end of the connection member and a second passage is defined through the connection member. A tubular wall extends from the first end of the connection member and the base is enclosed by the tubular wall. A skirt extends from an outer periphery of the tubular wall and a plurality of pawls split from the skirt. A first end of the connection member is connected to the barrel.
A needle assembly has a needle hub which is mounted to the base and securely engaged with the tubular wall. A needle extends from the needle hub and a cap is removably mounted to the needle hub.